The Christmas Bluebird
by Little Lobster
Summary: Amy is a princess. What would happen if Ian, a mere carpenter, decides to make her fall in love with him and take her money? Would he succeed? Or would he fall in love with her? And what about the bluebird from years past? For the ANOTHER LOVELY CONTEST.


**Challenge # 5:  
FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

**INFO: Amy and Ian are happy… most of the time. Now it's time to secure this… with a ring. ;) **

**NEEDED:  
- An engagement ring, of course!  
- Amy being difficult as Ian proposes, leading up to him messing it up a bit.  
- Description of the wedding, but not a lot. Maybe just the vow parts or something, but I don't need the whole case.  
- An original proposal. Not ordinary, but original…  
- A pretty bird… A pretty blue bird.  
- Grape juice! Yum! **

**NO-NOs:  
- No looking at stars, the moon, clouds, or anything in the sky.  
- No use of the word "twinkling".  
- No children. This is BEFORE all that drama occurs.  
- No use of the color white either… I don't have anything against it, but still…  
- No going overly into detail about the wedding.  
- No dinners! HE CAN'T PROPOSE AT DINNER OR WITH CHAMPAGE! For example, slipping the ring into a glass of champagne… yeah, that's a big no-no. **

**

* * *

**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own The 39 Clues. If I did, I would have created some Natalie/Dan scenes and shoved it in Jackie's face. (No offense.) I bet you don't know what I'm talking about . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_** Yep. A definite last-minute entry for the Another Lovely Contest! I know . . . I'm such a lousy author. But don't blame me! I've got writer's block for the longest time EVER! Oh, and expect some more updates from me after this. BTW, I've just read Book 9, and I don't know if I feel happy or sad about it. I must be going crazy . . . wait. I AM crazy.**_

_** Oh, and Nataliepark? Stop spreading crazy rumors about me. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Once upon a time, in the Land of Hope and Glory, more commonly known as England, there lived a sweet little princess. Her name is Amy Cahill, a name meaning "beloved", which is most suitable for the future queen, for she was loved by all, peasants and royalty alike.

Amy was going on a stroll in the park, along with her loyal au pair Nellie Gomez, as ordered by the King and Queen. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone in the palace, from the king down to the youngest servant, was busy with holiday tasks and responsibilities. To make everything a surprise for the child, her mother and father created a clever excuse to send her out. Her baby brother Daniel, however, was sent to sleep in his nursery, and he was not to be awakened until Christmas Day.

Amy was very happy and excited, for this moment was one of the few times that she was allowed to go out of the castle walls. She ran and jumped and played in the snow until she was quite red-cheeked. Her tiny gold crown slipped off, and she looked just like any ordinary happy child playing on a winter afternoon.

As she skipped to the snow-capped hedges, a flash of color suddenly caught her eye. There, under the bushes, was a panting little bluebird, shivering in the cold, worn out from flying against the harsh winter winds. And Amy, unlike most other princesses, has a good heart, which extended to the poorest servants and even to the smallest animals, like the poor little bluebird getting weaker by the minute.

"You p-poor l-l-little thing!" exclaimed Amy. Even under great stress, the princess can't seem to overcome her stutter. "N-N-Nellie? Dear Nellie, c-c-come help me, p-please. I f-f-found a t-tiny frozen b-b-bird!"

But Nellie, as always, had met up with a friend and they were busy chatting to even notice that Her Majesty was calling for help. Sometimes, Amy wonders if her au pair had really wanted her job . . .But then, she remembered the bird and worry etched on her face again.

"Oh, w-what am I t-t-to do? I have n-n-nothing for you t-to eat, poor t-t-thing, nor do I have t-the knowledge to know h-h-how to c-care for you. You are so w-w-weak and so c-cold. Someone, _anyone_, please h-help me!" Amy cried.

Just then, a boy's hand reached down and scooped up the tiny trembling creature. It was the young Ian Kabra, son of the village carpenter. He had been walking home through the park when he heard the distressed little girl calling for help.

"Let me help, miss," he said. "I have some leftover bread crumbs in my pocket that the bird can eat. After we feed her and warm her up, maybe she will be able to go on with her journey to the southland."

Amy looked up at the amber eyes of the handsome boy, "Oh, the r-r-royal c-court would be so g-grateful if y-y-you could h-help her! It would d-distress us g-g-greatly if she had to stay h-h-here in t-the snow. She w-w-would freeze to d-death. We definitely could n-n-not a-allow that to h-happen in t-this kingdom!"

Together, the two children gave the creature a few precious minutes of rest, all the while glancing up at each other due to their growing curiosity.

Amy used her pink wool scarf to shield the little bird from the cold, and Ian held the crumbs up to her beak so she could peck them. In half an hour, the bluebird was hopping from one child's shoulder to the others. Soon, she tested her wings in a short flight around the hedges, and finally swooped off to head south again.

Ian and Amy watched the bluebird disappear into the clouds, both hoping that she would be safe in her journey, and that the memories they had with each other would not be forgotten.

Sooner after, Amy realized that it was growing dark.

"Goodness, N-N-Nellie will be r-really m-m-mad if I stay away any l-l-longer. I must r-return to the p-palace now, but I want to t-t-thank you for your good d-deed in h-h-helping the l-little bird. I assure you, y-young s-s-sir, your k-kindness will n-n-not be forgotten." Amy hesitated at first, but soon she awkwardly shook Ian's hand, which was a couple sizes too big compared to hers.

_'Hmm . . . I wonder why the young boy's hands were so soft, considering that he is a carpenter,'_ Amy thought, as she headed down the path to the palace's grand entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, as he was walking home in the other direction, Ian Kabra was laughing.

'_What a funny little girl. She talked to me as if she were the Queen of England. I wonder what her name is?'_ Ian thought. If one would look past his shabby clothes, one would never guess that he is but a mere peasant. One would have thought that he would have belonged to the High Society, for his looks and manners would have passed off as one.

Just then, he bumped into a very worried-looking woman running down the path.

"Little boy," the woman cried. "Have you seen a little girl your age playing here in the park?"

"Why, yes," he answered. "She had just left to look for her babysitter. Who is she, by the way?"

"Shame on you, child. Don't you recognize Her Majesty, the Princess? And I'm her au pair!" Nellie exclaimed, and then ran off to look for her au pairee, which just happens to be the most important child in the land.

* * *

That night, Amy and Ian was both tired and happy, sleeping peacefully in their respective beds.

Under her fine woolen blanket, Amy was hugging her tattered teddy bear, and was dreaming about Christmas and bluebirds and amber eyes.

Ian, on the other hand, was in a more distasteful condition. He was sleeping under a dirty old quilt, which was so small that his toes were peeking out. But, at the very least, his dream was the complete opposite, for the face of a merry little girl was always peeking out at him from the corners.

The simple dream filled his heart with happiness, an emotion which he hadn't quite experienced for a very long time since his parents, Vikram and Isabel Kabra, has disowned him and his sister Natalie, for they had failed in a mission that is too confidential to tell. He may be a Lucian – err . . . _Kabra_ – but he just doesn't have the heart to assassinate – um . . . _visit_ – the King and Queen. Now, Natalie was dead because of a car accident, and he has nothing left but a few pennies in his pocket. It was a good thing that Alistair Oh, a kind old man, had adopted him, or he would have suffered the same fate as Natalie. Now, due to Alistair's – or Papa, as he fondly calls him – teaching, he is now skilled in the art of carpentry, and is no longer a burden.

* * *

Many years passed, and Amy, the little princess, has grown into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes are the same color – green, like jade – as her mother used to say. Her reddish-brown hair cascades down her back, the tips touching her curved waist. Her skin is smooth, like porcelain, and free of any blemishes. And because she is kind as well as pretty, she is Europe's most sought-after bachelorette. She has many royal suitors from foreign lands asking for her hand in marriage, but all of them were turned down, for the princess has not yet decided who she wants to have as the love of her life.

Also, the problems and troubles of the past have had a great effect on her personality, for now, she is strong and free of her stutter.

One of these problems is the death of her parents, the King and Queen. As a young girl, she cried a river of tears when the King's advisor had told her that her parents are no longer coming home, because their summerhouse in the Bahamas, in which they were currently staying at, caught fire and trapped them inside. Some investigators say that it was a case of murder and that the fire was deliberate. Some even claim that they were witnesses, but the lack of evidence proved otherwise.

It was in those times that she had wished that she was in Dan's position, for the boy was too young to understand what was happening. Even as everyone in the land of England was mourning and grieving, he was unaffected, and was still making ninja noises.

But, even if Amy was picked from the ground while she was still a little bud, she was replanted firmly in a garden of roses, and soon became a beautiful rose. One that stands out, yet never forgets who had helped her grow. She lives among the townspeople, among the community helpers, servants, and palace guards.

But, most of all, Amy is very close to her grandmother, Grace, for guiding her through all those years. Currently, Grace is the queen, but the title will be passed to Amy, once she is married. And that is why her advisors are already pressuring her to pick among her endless line of suitors.

Amy does not know what to do, and at times like this, she goes to Grace.

"Oh, Grace, what am I to do?" cried Amy. "Everyone in the palace would already like me to pick a husband from the suitors coming every day, and yet, I see no one who interests me. I care nothing for riches or power. I want to marry a man who is strong in body and keen of mind. But most important of all, I want a man with a good heart. Is there even such a man, Grace?"

"Yes, there is, my dear," answered Grace. "But the only way to find that kind of man is through your heart."

"What does that mean?" inquired Amy.

"It means that only you can know the right man for you. He may not be perfect in other's eyes, but in yours, he will be like the first ray of sunshine after a rainy day." Grace explained.

"I have an idea. Why don't we plan contests for all the young men in the kingdom? In that way, we might be able to point which one is the man with the strongest body, the keenest mind, and the best heart. I do not know if I can love the one who wins them, but it's worth a try," said Amy.

"What a wonderful idea, my dear! That is so exciting! But, I'm afraid that we might have to start planning immediately. You and Dan are my precious treasures, and I want nothing more than your happiness. I do not want to pressure you, Amy, but I would most likely want to see you get married with the man of your dreams before I can get together with my daughter in Heaven," said Grace.

"Oh, Grace, please don't say things like that!" exclaimed Amy.

"But we need to face the truth, Amy. I am a very old woman, weak and wrinkly, but I _am_ the Queen of this land. I must make sure that before I die, my title will be passed to a responsible heiress like you, and your soon-to-be husband," Grace reasoned.

"I understand . . ." Amy said, sadness dripping from her words.

"Well, let's get planning, shall we!" Grace said cheerfully. There is no point in getting the princess sad over such a thing.

Together, the Queen and his granddaughter planned wrestling matches, foot races, chess games, and puzzles for the young men population of the kingdom. Sometimes, Dan pitches in, but all he ever says is _"Ninja fight! Ninja fight! Ninja fight!"_ And so, Grace just asked someone to accompany Dan to the game room so that he can put his _ninja skills_ into good use.

The events are to happen in three days' time, and will last for a week, just in time for the princess to get married on Christmas Day. The whole palace is excited. The contests were going to be a surprise, and everyone in the palace was forbidden to speak a word to the townspeople. After all, if a man has practiced ahead of time, he will have a distinct advantage over the others, and the contest will be fair no longer.

* * *

On the first day of waiting, Ian Kabra was at his shabby old house, devising a clever plan. He knows nothing about the contest, but what he does know is that he is going to make the princess his. He didn't love her, of course, but he did admire her wealth.

And perhaps, he did admire her a little bit. Who wouldn't? She is lovely, like an angel coming down from heaven, or a fairy in disguise, or –

'_Okay, Ian stop it.'_ Ian thought. _'You're a Kabra, and Kabras never lose. You may no longer be a part of the family, but you sthill have the blood in you. Your infatuation with Her Majesty must not get in the way of your plan. Snap out of it__!__'_

After a few moments, he shrugged, and went back to the dinner table he was repairing. But, even as he tried hard not to, his mind kept going back to the princess. She may not know him, but he knows her like the back of his hand.

Through the years, he had secretly watched her grow up from a funny little girl to a responsible woman. His Papa was often called to the palace to repair broken chairs or build new closets, and he always tagged along, just to get another glimpse of Amy. He saw her sneak food to a hungry old man. He heard the kind words she had for even the clumsiest servant. He saw her donate her clothes to the needy. Ian didn't know when it happened, but he knew he had felt something for her for a long time. Was it gratitude for helping people of his own kind? Was it pity for the death of her parents? Was it jealousy for her money?

But Ian has a feeling from the bottom of his stomach that it was none of those. It was something that he had never thought he would experience in his lifetime, an emotion that Kabras shouldn't have.

_'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love,'_ Ian thought, and regretted it immediately. But still, he would have to execute his plan so that he can get out of this place and live in a mansion again. And he was going to execute it _immediately_.

* * *

That night, at the castle, Amy was snuggling under her comforter. It was freezing outside, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be inside her warm and cozy room.

But then, as she was dreaming about eating chocolate in Macchu Picchu, the sound of broken glass snapped her out of her slumber. And then came the sound of a shrieking cat. What the –

"SALADIN!" Amy cried. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Amy searched the cat for injuries, and to her relief, she found none. She couldn't let her precious Egyptian Mau get hurt. But what she _did_ find is a fairly big rock on his tail. Someone must have thrown it. And so, that explains the broken window.

Suddenly, she heard something loud and horrible, like a dying meerkat. She leaned out her window, and saw a man holding a megaphone, screaming. Wait . . . he's not screaming. Is-is he . . . _singing_? Everything became clear in Amy's mind. It must have been one of her suitors, serenading her in the crack of dawn. It would have been romantic, if not for his horrid singing voice.

Then, the guards, witnessing the ruckus, scooped him up, and was about to throw him out of the castle walls, when Amy finally found my voice and cried, "STOP!"

"Let me talk to him first. Please invite him inside," Amy said, after a few moments.

Amy put on her robe, and hurried downstairs into the sitting room. There, the man was sitting on the sofa, his megaphone still in hands. She was impressed. For someone who is at the mercy of the royal family, he is pretty calm. In fact, he looks even _dignified_, like he did not do anything wrong.

As Amy sat on the chair opposite his, she looked at him properly. She looks handsome and composed, if compared to the other villagers. He's got shocking amber eyes. And, is he . . . oh my god. Is he smirking?

"So, young lad, what is your name?" Amy said, after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"Your Majesty, my name is Ian. Ian Kabra. I am very pleased to meet you." Ian stood up, and walked to the princess. He kneeled down on one knee, and kissed her hand.

Amy blushed. "Umm . . . y-y-you m-may take your s-s-seat now, Mr. K-Kabra." She paused for a while, regaining her composure.

Then, she turned to the guards and said, "Sirs, please escort this young man to his house, and apologize for what you did earlier. We must treat our people with respect."

The guards nodded and bowed, then turned to Ian.

* * *

When Ian has safely arrived at home, he quickly went inside and paid no attention to the guards outside. The first word that slipped out of his mouth was, "Failure."

"I failed, yet again. I failed to get the princess to love me. But how should I know that I sing badly? I've never sang before! This is Mummy and Daddy's fault! I told them that I need singing lessons, and they didn't listen." Ian shouted. "I was _so_ close! I was about to get the ring from my pocket! I am so _stupid_! No wonder I got disowned!" At this point, steam is already rising from his ears, metaphorically speaking of course.

After releasing his anger, and breaking about three vases, Ian Kabra slept it all away. When he woke up at 3:00 PM, he was still feeling bad about himself. So, he decided to take a walk, just to calm his nerves.

He was brisk walking down the sidewalk, looking straight ahead, when suddenly, she saw a woman wearing a hood. But it was not her that made him look; it was the flash of light reflected by the necklace she was wearing. That necklace seems familiar to Ian. Aha! That's the princess' favorite jade necklace! The one given to her by her mother! She's a thief!

_'This is my chance,'_ thought Ian._ 'If I give back the necklace to the princess, then I become her hero. And then, she will marry me and I will have her money!'_

Ian ran determinedly to the woman, his almost victory blinding him, not noticing the banana peel on the floor . . . _SPLAT!_ You wouldn't believe it. Ian Kabra slipped, fell down, head-first, into a pile of horse poop! As he rose up, slowly dying from embarrassment because of the witnesses, thinking nothing could be worse than this, it did. The "woman" was in front of him, panting. Apparently, she had attempted to catch him, but was a split second too late. In her hurry, her hood slipped off, revealing the lovely face of Her Majesty herself! She had just sneaked out of the palace!

Ian does not know what to say. It was the most humiliating thing in his life! Now, he had completely no chance with the princess. He was frustrated, and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He gathered up all his strength, and ran away.

As he reached his destination, he quickly went inside and slammed the door. He took a long, hot bath, and went to the local bar. There, he was friends with the barman.

* * *

"Hi Chives," said Ian, exhaustedly. "Give me the usual. I'm feeling down today."

"Haha! You look heartbroken! So I take it you already made your move on the girl you were talking about!" Chives replied.

"Shut up," muttered Ian.

"Ian is _busted_! Haha. That's rich!" mocked Chives.

"CHIVES!" Ian snapped. "Just get me my bloody drink!"

"Okay, fine. Hold your horses."

Ian slumped into his chair, staring into space. About five minutes later, Chives tossed him a bottle. And it's _not_ beer.

"Chives, didn't I ask for beer?" Ian said through clenched teeth.

"Umm . . . well, you see . . . we're out of alcohol at the moment," explained Chives.

"Then, what is this?" Ian cried.

"That's, um, grape juice!" Chives said cheerfully, hoping to ease the tension.

"What the hell am I even doing here? I'm going home. Get the hell out of my sight!" Ian shouted. He opened the bottle of grape juice, emptied the contents on Chives' head, and went straight home.

"Note to self: Never anger Ian Kabra again," Chives muttered, and went to change clothes.

* * *

The next morning, Ian was depressed.

"I can't live here anymore. I'm an embarrassment. I'm a failure, an utter failure. I must as well run away, so that I can no longer be a burden to Papa." he said, sadly.

He began stuffing some random clothes blindly into his rucksack. Then, he composed a short note for Alistair, telling him not to worry about him anymore.

As he was walking away, he made sure to keep his eyes peeled on the road. No more banana peels can humiliate him _this_ time.

"Bloody princess," he muttered. "Why does she have to be so difficult? I'm handsome, smart, charming, well-mannered, and strong. What more can she want? She's the first bloody girl not to fall into my charm. Such a selfish, hard-to-get, spoiled – OUCH!"

Since he wasn't looking ahead, he didn't see the post in front of him. He gingerly felt the quickly-forming bruise in his head, and glared at the innocent post.

"Grr . . .why can't _anything_ go the way I want it?" Ian shouted.

Then, he noticed the paper attached to the post:

_Greetings, people of England._

_Today, a series of contests sponsored by the Royal Palace will begin. Young men in the age bracket of 27-30 are allowed to participate. There will be contests that will test physical strength and intelligence. The best two players will be chosen by the Royal Family, and they will compete in the last round, which is still unknown._

_The contests will begin this afternoon, up to December 24__th__, Christmas Eve. It will last for one week, and every event will start from 10:00 AM to 4:00 PM each day._

_The champion of these contests will obtain a prize more valuable than anyone can imagine. By December 25__th__, Christmas Day, the grand champion will be married to our dear princess, AMY CAHILL._

_Yours truly,_

_THE QUEEN_

Ian was stunned. The Heavens are giving him another chance! This was the opportunity of his lifetime. Smirking, he ran back to his house to prepare for a tedious day.

* * *

Ian Kabra felt like laughing. It's been a _wonderful_ week. He was feeling at the top of the world! You know why? Here's why:

**DAY 1:**

On the first day, there was a wrestling match. And he won as easily you will snap a toothpick in two. I mean, who wouldn't? His opponent was a scrawny geek! All he had to do was push him to the other side of the ring, and he surrendered at once!

**DAY 2:**

400-meter races were scheduled on the second day. And it was really funny! Ian had three opponents. The first one, Robert, forgot to tie his shoelaces. His face was on the floor 2 seconds after the official pulled the trigger. His second opponent, Samuel, was _really_ fat. All it took was a stuck-out foot to make him fall down. And his third opponent, Charlie, tripped, a few inches from the finish line. Victory really is a piece of cake.

**DAY 3:**

A football match was arranged in the morning. Ian basically has to do nothing. All the brawny hooligans are on his team, anyway. All Ian had to do was pretend that he was part of the play, and then toss the ball quickly to a teammate before the others crushed him.

**DAY 4:**

Chess games are the competition on the fourth day. It all went easy. In his Kabra days, Ian was the best chess player in town. And it didn't hurt that his opponent is a complete dolt. In fact, the only strategy he needed to use was to sacrifice a bishop in order to have a checkmate 7 moves later.

**DAY 5:**

In the afternoon, an IQ test happened. Naturally, Ian was one of the people with the highest IQ's. There are even people with an IQ of 80. 80! Can you believe it?

**DAY 6:**

This day, its Sudoku puzzles. Being the fastest was as easy as pie. I mean, _of course_ Ian will be the fastest. After all, he _did_ steal the answer key, took a picture of it, and put it back before anyone notices.

**DAY 7:**

The last day . . . Truth to be told, Ian is going to miss this. He's going to miss being the center of attention. Anyway, the obstacle course began in the morning. It wasn't _really_ an obstacle course, because there weren't any obstacles at all! Okay, maybe there is. But Ian didn't really pass any of them. He took a shortcut, and managed to appear at the finish line before anyone else.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Princess Amy found herself sitting on her throne, at Prince Dan's side, opposite two men. She is infinitely more nervous than before, if that was even possible. Just now, Queen Grace had announced that two men had shown themselves to be the best in strength and intelligence. One was the son of a nobleman, who had traveled all the way from Australia. His name was Kurt von Andersen, and he is blessed with education and courtly manners. The other contestant was a simple young carpenter, handsome and upright, but poor.

What had shocked Amy the most was when Grace announced that his name was Ian Kabra. _The_ Ian Kabra that had sent chills down her back when he spoke. _The_ Ian Kabra that made her blush and stutter when he kissed her hand. _The_ Ian Kabra that she was possibly going to marry.

What brought her back to reality is Dan.

"Hey, Amester. Why don't you marry them both? I'm betting that you're already love struck, dreaming about them taking you in their _S.S. Dreamboat_ . . ." Dan whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, El Dweebo," Amy whispered back.

_'I'll admit that they're both good looking.'_ Amy thought._ 'But if only I could see into their hearts, perhaps I would know which man to love as my husband.'_

"Now, I am going to announce the final test," Grace was saying. "The man who could make the most beautiful gown for the princess – in one night's time – would marry her tomorrow, on Christmas Day."

The announcement made the contestants' smirks disappear and be replaced by frowns.

Amy, however, turned puzzled eyes her grandmother. "Grace!" she said. "What is this? We have never planned this! Sewing a gown? How can this test reveal what is in a man's heart? I should have just married our tailor!"

"Trust in Providence, my dear," the wise Grace replied. "I feel we may learn much from watching this final challenge.

* * *

As soon as the sun has set, Queen Grace threw open the doors to a workroom filled with every kind of silk and satin. The two suitors sat down at tables supplied with scissors, thread, pins, and needles. Then, the doors are locked, and are not to be opened again until the first ray of sunlight on Christmas Day.

Grace, Amy, and Dan settled down on chairs in the hall outside the workroom. A servant pulled back a curtain to reveal a tiny peep hole in the wall. The hole would allow them to look into the room, to watch this final test.

At first, there was a flurry of activity as the young men made their choices from among the cloths of silver and gold. On her chair beside the peephole, Amy watched their scissors slicing into the fabric. Each slash felt like a knife into her heart, and she whispered a prayer, _'Please, give me a Christmas miracle. Let the right man win, the man with the best heart, the man I can love forever!'_

Hours passed and the bustle in the sewing room settled down to the quiet of pinning and basting. By this time, Dan was already in his room, snoring away.

The first suitor, Kurt von Andersen, is busy putting together a gown as bright as the rainbow. The sleeves are crimson silk, the bodice is sky blue, the skirt shines with purple and gold threads, and the collar is a brilliant emerald green. Next, he selected lace and ribbons and jewels of every description. The princess approved of the lavish choices the young man had made, although the colors clash with her eyes and necklace.

'_Did the rich fabrics he was cutting mirror a richness of heart? Does the clashing colors signify that he is not a match for me?'_ Amy thought. She watched carefully as he picked up a needle to begin sewing.

First, he clipped long, long threads of gold. Then, he started stitching. The gold thread certainly sparkled against the rainbow gown, but no matter how carefully he stitched, the thread would tangle. Knots leaped onto his needle, spoiling the seams of the beautiful dress. Amy noticed that he pulled out the tangles with an angry jerk.

* * *

Over at the carpenter's table, work progressed more slowly. Ian's big, strong hands snagged the delicate fabric before him. So many lovely colors, so many choices . . . and yet, it was hopeless. What did he know of courtly jeweled gowns? Sure, he had seen Mother and Natalie strut around in their gowns once or twice, but he was just a kid back then. He was a carpenter now, not a prince.

Yes, he had cheated his way to the top of the competition, and he had let himself hope that his first love might love him, too. But now, it's all a dream.

What was he to do now? He had a mission to do, but he kind of failed already. Especially now that his opponent is an expert in this kind of task.

Sighing at the hopelessness before him, Ian finally selected a single piece of satin the color of a sunrise. Carefully, he cut out a simple dress.

'_Some say this is a night of miracles. If only that might be true. All I'm asking is a sign, a sign that will tell me what to do. If I see a sign, I will turn over a new leaf and get away from my old life. I will start anew. I have failed already. What use is there if I continue my scheme? I have lost already. And I am not worthy to be a Kabra anymore . . .'_ Ian thought.

Watching from the peep hole, Amy frowned at the plainness of the carpenter's gown. She had hoped that he would be The One, the one that would sweep her off her feet. But, I guess that's impossible now.

At that moment, a weak fluttering noise drew Ian to the window. He saw that a bluebird lay in the snow on the ledge. The little creature trembled with cold and exhaustion.

"Poor thing, come and get warm," said Ian, carrying the bird to his table. No one knew, not even his Papa, that he had a weakness for animals.

He spent long moments gently stroking the tiny body until the bird was warm enough to hop around. Next, he found some crumbs in his coat pocket and spread them out for the bird to eat.

Meanwhile, while peeking through the peephole, Amy was watching him very carefully. Memories of long ago stirred in her mind. Could Ian be that same boy . . . ? Could this be the same bluebird . . . ?

"You can fly away now, little thing. I must get back to work," Ian said.

Ian picked up his needle and a spool of thread. With a sudden swoop, the bird snipped a very short piece of thread from the spool. Holding the thread in her beak, she flew straight to Ian's hand and slipped the thread neatly through the needle.

Ian laughed, which make the princess' heart melt.

"Thanks, little friend. That's a good trick, but I have no time to play. I need a long piece of thread for all the stitching I must do this night," Ian said in his silky British accent.

Ian pulled the short thread out of the needle. Quickly the bird grabbed the same short piece and threaded it back.

"You want me to use this short thread, don't you? I – , " Ian stopped short.

_'Good Lord. Is this the sign? Thank you _so_ much! I won't let you down! From now on, I will forget my Kabra ways and live simply. Goodbye, cold-hearted Ian. Hello, new Ian,'_ he thought happily.

Slowly, Ian knotted the thread and began sewing with it. Soon enough, the gold stitches crept down the seams of the plain satin gown. No knots, no puckers, no tangles. Each time he ran out of thread, the little bird had another short piece ready for him.

As the night passed, each suitor worked on. Amy watched Kurt fuss over his long tangled threads, while Ian stitched smoothly with his short ones, the bluebird perched on his shoulder.

* * *

Long before either man was ready, the first rays of dawn crept through the window. Kurt threw down his needle and grabbed for the straight pins. He finished his brilliant gown trimmed in lace and jewels, but half of it was only pinned together. The other half was spoiled by large uneven stitches, with knots and loops of thread, and puckers down each seam.

Ian, on the other hand, calmly tied a neat knot, and the little bird clipped the gold thread from the last seam on his gown. The simple dress was done. Every seam was carefully stitched, but there were no jewels to relieve its plainness.

_'No Christmas miracle for me. But, I guess, it was fun while it lasted,'_ Ian thought sadly, stroking the bird's feathers.

Grace unlocked the door to the workroom as trumpets blared. A yawning prince walked right behind her. All the lords and ladies of the court filed in to see the outcome of the Queen's test. Last of all was Princess Amy, wearing only a bathrobe, ready to try on the gowns made by her suitors.

_'I guess this is it. I hope that the right man wins,'_ Amy thought nervously.

A sigh rippled through the crowd as the queen held up Kurt von Andersen's gown. At a first glance, it was a lovely thing. The gems sparkled, the brilliant colors shone, and lacy ruffles floated down the front. With a heavy heart, Amy slipped behind a screen and pulled the dress over her head.

"Oh! I'm stuck!" Amy gasped. "Someone please help me, I can't move!"

The ladies-in-waiting jumped to help Her Majesty out of her prison of pins. As they did so, some of the pins managed to leave their marks on Amy's skin.

After all the fuss, the ladies placed the gown before the queen. Now, as everyone looked more closely, every pin, every pucker, every knotted gold thread showed plainly.

Grace frowned. "I fear this gown reveals the true nature of your heart, Mr. von Andersen. No matter how beautiful the outside may be, it cannot hide the knots and tangles of a troubled soul."

She turned to Ian and picked up his simple dress. No lace, no tucks, no trimmings, no jewels, just plain golden stitches marching neatly down satin the color of sunrise. She handed it to Amy.

With trembling fingers, Amy slipped into the gown and stepped out before her grandmother and brother. The bluebird flew over and perched on her shoulder. Brightness streamed into the room. It lit up the sunrise satin until the pretty young woman in the simple dress blazed like a slender candle on a dark night.

"What sight could be more beautiful than this?" chuckled Grace. "Mr. Kabra, come over here."

Ian strode over with his confident attitude. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Go on." Grace urged.

"What?" Ian answered dumbly.

"What do you mean 'what'?" chimes in Prince Dan. "Of course you need to propose! Don't you have a ring with you, _cobra_?" The servants hushed him.

_'Oh, right. _The ring!_ I don't have a ring with me! What am I to do?"_ Ian thought, slightly panicking. It was very unusual for a Kabra. But, then again, he doesn't care anymore. He looked at the Royal Family's expectant faces.

He calmly went to his table, got a small piece of golden fabric, and called for the bluebird. The bird snipped him a short piece of thread and he stitched the fabric to make a small band, just big enough for a finger. Then, he picked a small piece of jade lying on the ground and stuck it to the fabric band. He could feel eyes, especially the princess', boring into him. But he doesn't care. This was the best he could do.

Then, he walked to the princess, kneeled down on one knee, and said, "My dear princess, this is absolutely nothing compared to your beauty. But _this_ can easily tell what I am. I am nothing but a mere carpenter, a common villager. But there is something you must know. I am person full of love, which I am willing to shower unto you and the kingdom. But I do not wish to pretend. I do not wish to live under a mask. I want people to know the real me. I do not know if you will accept who I really am as a person, but I want to risk it. I will not jump into phrases of 'Roses are red; Violets are blue'. All I want to do is ask if I can marry you."

By now, everyone was close to tears, except Dan, who was still yawning.

Meanwhile, Amy was silent, overcome by the strange new feelings leaping up in her heart. She doesn't understand why she was blushing, and why she was extremely touched by his speech, even though she hears it every day. But slowly, things were starting to form in her intelligent mind. This isn't a forced marriage; this is love at first sight. She realized that she had fallen in love with Ian from the first time she had seen him, and gradually, the feeling began to grow as she dreams of him every night.

At last she spoke. "I am satisfied," she said, "that I have found the only man in all the land with the strongest body, the keenest mind, and the best heart. A man is never stronger than when he lends a hand to a poor suffering creature. His mind is never keener that when he listens to good advice, regardless of the source. And his heart is never purer than when he follows his dream, no matter how hopeless it seems."

Amy paused. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"And . . . I love you. Always has, and I forever will," she said to Ian. "The answer is 'yes'." He took the gold band from Ian's hands and put it on her ring finger, smiling as she did so.

* * *

It was a joyous Christmas wedding. Amy was wearing the 'sunrise dress', and holding a single rose. It could be said that the rose symbolizes their love story, for no matter how many thorns they encounter; their love will still bloom and fill others' lives with happiness.

"I, Ian Kabra, take you, Amy Cahill, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," Ian beamed at Amy.

"I, Amy Cahill, take you, Ian Kabra, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Amy beamed at Ian.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," the priest says. "You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_** I don't know about you, guyzz, but I'm rather pleased with the outcome of this story. I guess I just love fairytales . . . **_

_** About "Kurt von Andersen" . . . yes, that's Kurt from Book 6. Before I created this story, I was actually thinking that he will be the one in Ian's place and vice versa. I mean, since he's poor, and Ian's rich, so OOC-ness will be put to a minimum. But, I figured that I haven't really entered a contest response, so . . . yeah. I like the surname by the way. He's an important person, so . . . expensive nicknames are in order. **_**^_^**

_** "Princess Amy". Don't you think that has a nice ring to it? LoL. I'm acting weird and random again . . . **_

_** I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to Another Artist for extending the deadline, yet again. LoL. I'm so happy . . .**_

_** I just wanted you all to know that I've based my plot from a children's book. It's called "Christmas Bedtime Stories". I don't own it, either. But, don't worry, I didn't just type the whole book out. Seriously, if I did, this story would be only 3 pages long on MS Word. **_

_** Oh, and I would like to thank the ever-so-lovely LucianWriter77 for betaing this story and making it perfect. I also want to say sorry to her for pressuring her. Haha. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~~* Little Lobster*~~**


End file.
